


5 Moments in a Friendship

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota and Bones, during the Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Moments in a Friendship

1\. The first time Nyota meets 'Bones', as Len prefers to be called, it's in a class. One with a Neanderthal-throwback professor who refuses to actually listen to or engage the cadets that do not fit his ideas of 'male'. 

"McCoy, why don't you answer the linguistic etymology of the definition as it stands now for the class?"

"Sir, all due respect, but I think that's a more appropriate question for Uhura, as she's the linguistics major, and I'm going to respond in medical terminology if I do it."

Nyota winds up studying him more, both for the call-out and the fact Bones had noticed her course load. It makes her curious.

2\. They wind up bonding over Latin. Bones needs it for his medical degree, as so much of Standard still utilizes the Latin-derived words for human and humanoid medicine. Nyota finds it useful for several archaic languages on Earth, and the grammar is complicated enough to stretch her concepts of structure, something she needs to deal with alien languages she wants to tackle.

3\. Jim Kirk. It's the biggest impediment to getting to know Bones better, Nyota decides early on in their time at the Academy. 

"Why him?" she finally asks after Kirk has blazed in and blazed out during a study session. Bones looks consideringly after the command cadet, then back at Nyota.

"Personal challenge. Keeping him alive long enough to graduate," he drawls at her.

She winds up laughing for almost two full minutes.

4\. Bones leans in, just pausing briefly. "Your business, not judging. But someone in Authority is nosing around about your study times with a certain hobgoblin," he murmured.

Nyota's eyes flare wide, because she did not even know how Bones figured that out. The warning, though, will be used to keep things calm.

She'll find a way to thank Bones later.

5\. Nyota sees the predatory look in the woman's eyes, and she can tell Bones doesn't want to be where he is. Easily, she walks straight over, getting between them as she molds to his body, hands cupping around his neck.

"Baby, I need you to take me back now," she says in a slight slur, and Bones gives the other woman a rueful-seeming shrug before he escorts Nyota out.

"Didn't have to do that," he says once they were out of earshot. 

"You do it for others. We know you're not ready for the dating scene yet," she answers him. "About time I get to rescue you."

He half-smiles, but doesn't deny anything.


End file.
